Awakening
by spitfyre1
Summary: Draig discovers a sealed power deep withing issei while he fought Sairoarg. What is he really, why didnt he truly return everyones love before? Find out One shot. Sorry Rias lovers, if I ever truly write a DXD fanfic it wont be with issei loving rias. I hate her


**A/N**

**I dont own DxD **

**This is a one shot, truth I despise Rias guys, sorry Rias lovers but...I find her to be an insufferable self centered bitch. This is just an idea wandering around my head, while I want to write a fanfic where Issei is either a Nekomata or a Kitsune I'm not quite there yet and If I do he sure as hell ain't gonna have a harem and sure as hell ain't gonna ruin cool moments by powering up with boobs.**

**This is a one shot, with potential for more like my ritual, however, I'm not sure how long it will be till I actually do the full story...**

000000000000

Issei was sent flying back and landed on his back landing next to his master. "Issei!"

"You are indeed a worthy foe Issei Hyodou. However, I have a dream and I will make it come true."

00000000000000

"Partner."

Issei opened his eyes to find himself standing next to Draig, "Draig? What is it? Kinda in the middle of a fight here, I gotta win this for her."

"You can stop lying to me partner. I've finally seen your memories of Raynare, I've also seen the seal your mother placed on you."

Issei collapsed, "you've seen that huh?"

"Of course. I had to find out why you act so perverted. All this time I believed that you were an embarrassment, powering up with boobs...it was all a clever disguise wasnt it?"

A laugh sounded, "I do love boobs...but I dont like openly shouting it...I am a teenager you know."

"Partner, I found a massive power deep within you, hidden behind a seal. I can unlock it...but it means never being the same again. Potentially not loving the same either."

Issei sighed, "I dont even love Rias Draig. Why everyone thinks that I can understand...but what guy wouldn't get embarrassed and shy around a girl who openly strips, showers, and flashes you like she does. I may have been mistakenly in love with her, but I'm not. The only girls I kinda like in this peerage is Xenovia and Koneko. If this power can help Draig do it."

A pain ran through Issei then and once again everything went black.

000000000

"Are you ready to finally accept who you are?"

Issei looked up and saw himself, except he had ears and tails. "I'm a nekomata?"

"Nekoshou technically, but your mother sealed your power away because you couldn't control it." He healed out his hand, "shall we become one again?"

Issei only hesitated for a second before he took his other halfs hand.

0000000000000

Rias was pounding on the balance breakers armor of her pawn. "Do it for me Issei! Just like you always do. I have to win this."

"AHHH!" Issei's balance breaker shattered and everyone watched as Issei filled out. Muscles formed and two tails and ears formed on his body.

A memory flashed through his head he didnt know he had,

Flashback

"Nya...this smell, a naughty kitty is hiding from me. Why do you hide your true self Red empereor?" Kuroka asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but I wont let you take Shrione!." Unknown to him his hair spiked up in a look alike of ears and a crimson aura seemed to create an illusion of a second tail, and his eyes took on a feline quality. Koneko narrowed her eyes as she saw and felt the aura of her own species, but blushed slightly at Issei calling her her true name.

Kuroka smiled widely, "oh. The naughty kitty doesnt know at all what he is, and he knows Shirones true name. A Male huh, you may make an amazing mate then."

"Issei! Stop listening to her! Here, power up!" She unfurled her shirt showing her breasts and Every Male watching faltered slightly. Sirzechs face palmed.

000000000000

Four balls of fire hovered and sunk into his skin. Rias had to scoot back in wonder as she watched Issei change.

"So this is what Kuroka meant." Koneko said in a monotone voice. The rest of the peerage looked to her, "he was a nekoshou this whole Time, but someone sealed that power away. No wonder the only semblance of affection he showed was to me or Xenovia."

Asia puffed her cheeks up, "no! He gets flustered with all of us."

Koneko shook her head, "only when you began dry humping him. No straight Male on earth would not become flustered when girls show, much less touch him with there naked bodies." Everyone had to think on that but, other than his dress break, and the occasional times they tried to get close to him did he spout his perverted stuff, and he never showed interest until on of them, barring the only angel among them, showed him there naked bodies.

"Koneko, what does this mean?" Irina asked.

"Simple. It's not like we thought. My race choose a single mate for life. Period."

Everyone gasped, "so he doesnt want a harem?"

"No. That was probably his senjutsu messing with his emotions like mine did. Remember how emotionless I was before I got comfortable in my true form?" Everyone nodded at that, "now that I think about it, I've only seen a few instances where he showed genuine love for any of us, my sister, me and Xenovia, when he looks at the three of us its almost like he is seeing something, some potential, now I know he is seeing us as potential mates."

Akeno sighed, "it would explain why he tried to escape our mass cuddle session earlier this year, at least until you put his head in your lap."

00000000000

**Welsh dragon neko balance breaker!**

Everyone gasped at the change in armor. The ears were gone, hidden under the helmet, but two tails were behind him still and his armor changed from crimson to red with a silver flame going up his body. His gauntlets turned black and he had a single line of green splashed across his chest.

Everyone watched as Issei and Sairoarg began exchanging blows but jaws dropped as Isseis speed increased, armor pieces fell off with every hit and Issei got faster. They watched as a side through energy erupted from Issei and his opponent was assaulted by blows from the energy.

Both men's balance breaker shattered, but they still exchanged blows, "tell me Issei..." he said between pants, "what drives you to be stronger?"

Issei smiled, " freedom. My true power is finally unsealed. Now, I can search for my mate."

"And Rias?"

"Pres is my master and friend, but no. I dont see myself lasting with her." A fist impacted with both faces and both collapsed fading into light, "perhaps...we can do this again Issei Hyoudou. You truly are a worthy opponent."

"Same to you, Sairoarg."

_pawn Rias, retired_

_King Sairoarg retired. Winner Rias Gremory._

Cheers ran through the stadium as their hero won the game for his master.

0000000000

Thirty five years later

Issei smiled as he walked his daughter down the isle, both tails shaking nervously, "I'm glad you managed to find a good mate love."

The petite girl smiled up, both tails swishing happily, "thank you daddy." Golden eyes smiling happily.

**A/N**

**I left it open, it specifying which of the three he chose. Leaving up to your imagination**


End file.
